


Boaticello

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boatichello get it?, Boats, Crack, Like Monticello but a boat, Lottery, No ships (Pun intended), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more number, one more and they win roughly three hundred million dollars, the most that had been won since 1954. The last number was announced and Thomas scratched the final space. Their eyes grew wide. They stared at it like it was just an illusion, as if it would disappear if they blinked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boaticello

_**Prologue thing** _

_**20 minutes earlier** _

Thomas stared at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed. He glimpsed at James who was scrolling through his phone, presumably on Twitter. “Hey, the jackpot is the highest it's ever been.” 

“What are you implying?” Thomas raised an eyebrow

“I'm not implying anything.”

“you're saying we should go out and buy Powerball tickets!”

“I didn't say th-”

“Shh, I get it, you're just trying to seem subtle.” James sighed.

“Thomas, do you want to enter the lottery, don't you?” James questioned.

“If you insist.”

“Thomas, it's 10 at night! The Powerball raffle starts at 10:30!

Thomas already had his keys in hand and was pulling on his coat. He hadn't bothered to change out of  purple pajama pants with little stars on them. James groaned and followed him out the door.

 

 

 

* * *

  _ **Present**_  

James glanced over Thomas’ shoulder as he scratched the last place on the lottery card. Their numbers had matched up with the ones on TV. He wasn't too optimistic about this card, they've never had any luck in the past so what would make this card any different? One more number, one more and they win roughly three hundred million dollars, the most that had been won since 1954 The last number was announced and Thomas scratched the final space. Their eyes grew wide. They stared at it like it was just an illusion, as if it would disappear if they blinked.

“We won…” James muttered in disbelief.

“We won!” Thomas jumped up hastily. He lunged in in the direction of James, embracing him in a bro hug™. James stiffened up, in surprise and shock. Thomas pulled away from James and ran to the phone and dialed a the number of certain bitter neighbor. Thomas was bouncing up and down as the phone rang.

“Hello?” a voice on the other side of the line croaked. "We won! Get your shit we're going to cash this baby!” Thomas yelled

“Won what?”

“The mother fuckin’ lottery!” James screamed in the background.

He instantly jolted from his worn out state. “How much?”

“Three hundred million!”

The line went dead silent and suddenly Thomas and James's door flew open. Burr stood in the doorway, “Are you serious?” he asked, stealing the paper from Thomas’ grip. He scanned the paper and looked back at the paused TV.

“Holy Shit.” He gasped under his breath.

“We want you to come cash this in with us!” Exclaimed Thomas, Even though he hadn't been talked to about it, he didn't have an issue with Burr sharing the money with Thomas and himself.

The men raced from the apartment and to the nearest place to cash it in. After a lot of legal shit later, the friends come home with the money and start to contemplate what to with it.

We should invest in the heelys!” Thomas Exclaimed.

"Or we could donate it to charity” Aaron suggested.

“C’mon, we can donate later, for now we need to focus of the American dream! The dream of owning a stock market share in Heelys!,”

“What the hell even _is_ a Heely?” James asked. Thomas gasped.

“How dare you! Heelys are shoes with a wheel on the heel, as in the name, Heely.” He sighed over dramatically.

“We're not investing in Heelys.” retorted Aaron, resulting in him received a disappointed noise from Thomas.

“Fine…” he pouted. “I'm buying us some anyways.”

“You know I won't wear them. Aaron sighed

 “Yes you will, even if I have to glue them to your feet in your sleep, you _will_ wear them.” Thomas declared.

“Lighten up Burr, give ‘em a chance. They can't be that horrible.” Assured James, placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder. “And Thomas, we're not going to own a share in Heelys. We'll buy two pairs each.” Aaron groaned at that, finally giving up and going with their idea

“What are we gonna do with the rest of the money?” he thought out loud, resulting in Thomas shooting the other two men an ominous grin

“Oh no…” they sighed. “What is it?” Aaron Asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, you'll see.” Thomas wiggled his eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! We will update again soon!


End file.
